Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for mounting a rotor blade, and to a rotor blade for a wind turbine, and to a mounting arrangement for the rotor blade for carrying out the method, and to an expansion device.
Description of the Related Art
Methods for mounting rotor blades, rotor blades suited therefor, and mounting arrangements for rotor blades are known from the prior art.
A method for mounting and dismantling a rotor blade is known from DE 10 2006 008 428 A1. Here a sleeve is placed over the rotor blade root and pulled tight. The sleeve is provided with hooking devices for hoisting ropes and enables the force acting on the rotor blade shell to be distributed evenly. Damage to the rotor blade casing during mounting is thereby counteracted.
A method for mounting a rotor blade for a wind turbine is known from DE 10 2009 024 324 A1, in which webs are bonded to a plastic half-shell, wherein the webs are held in position by means of a web-holding device in order to harden the adhesive.
A method for mounting and dismantling a rotor blade is moreover disclosed in DE 10 2006 008 428 A1, in which a sleeve is arranged directly next to a projection on the rotor blade root, and hoisting means are fastened to the sleeve.
Furthermore, rotor blade clamps are known which can be firmly clamped around the outside of the rotor blade in the region remote from the rotor blade root, in the vicinity of the tip of the rotor blade, in order to fasten further retaining ropes to them. The rotor blade lying horizontally on the ground can be hoisted up vertically from the earth, with the aid of the rotor blade clamps, and can be brought level with the blade connection on the nacelle with its horizontal position maintained.
Rotor blades are constructed from multi-layer laminates which have an internal structure in the form of opposing chords running longitudinally on two rotor blade half-shells bonded to each other, and webs arranged between them. The surfaces of the laminates are sensitive to pressure and the application of force. Furthermore, damage can be caused not only to the outer shell of the rotor blade but also to the internal structure of the rotor blades by the rotor blade clamps and by the punctual forces caused by retaining ropes placed around the outer shell of the rotor blade.